Pourquoi ne pas sourire ?
by History-HinaSasu
Summary: Tsuna est un ado de 14 ans qui ne peut exprimer ses sentiments depuis l'assassinat de ses parents. Mais quand il arrive au collège, il rencontre des gens intéressant qui le feront changer. Mais il est effrayé par ce changement. Arrivera-t-il à sourire ?
1. School isn't so Bad

** **Why Won't You Smile?**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Akira Yamano

**Note**** : **Je me suis enfin décidé à traduire une Fiction sur le Manga Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! Donc me voilà avec le premier chapitre de la fiction : _Why Won't You Smile?_ Cette fiction est terminer. Alors je ferais de mon mieux pour posté chaque Dimanche un nouveau chapitre. En tout il y aura seize chapitres. Sur ce . **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p>Chapitre Un -<p>

" Dois-je vraiment aller à l'école, Giotto-nii ? " Demandais-je. Appuyant la tête contre le châssis de fenêtre je regardais les bâtiments défilés. On est le lundi matin, et nous nous dirigions vers Namimori Middle School. C'est ma première école, puisque ma mère et mon père sont morts pendant que j'étais enfant. Maintenant, je vis avec mes frères, Fuuta qui a neuf ans, Dino qui a vingt ans, Giotto qui a vingt trois ans et Reborn vingt-et-un ans qui est aussi mon tuteur depuis que je suis gamin. Sincèrement, je ne pense vraiment pas devoir aller à l'école. Je suis intelligent, j'ai appris toutes sortes de méthodes de combat par Reborn, et je vis parfaitement bien sans amis. Eh bien, sauf mes amis d'enfance : Enma et Uni. Cependant, Giotto veut que j'aille faire l'expérience d'aller à l'école avec Enma et Uni. Même si je suis content d'être avec eux, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. D'autre part, Dino et Giotto m'avait élever pour être fort et intelligent, et non snob comme les personnes qui sont riches. Mon frère aîné a repris la société de papa, Vongola Tour. Dino possède une société qui aide les Vongola, appelé Chiavarone Corp.

" Nous y sommes, Tsu-chan. C'est ta nouvelle école. " a-t'il dit. Je levais les yeux et vit un bâtiment jaune avec une horloge au sommet. Cela peut paraitre normal mais je sentais que quelque chose allais se passer. Sortant de la voiture je me trouvais au pied de cette 'prison', Giotto-nii m'arrêta.

" Tsuna..." Il ne m'a pas appeler par mon surnom, ce qui signifie qu'il est sérieux. " N'agit pas avec les autrtes comme s'ils ne servaient à rien. Essaie de te faire de nouveaux amis en dehors de Enma et Uni, puisque tu risque de ne pas être avec eux. "

Je fixais Giotto-nii et hocha la tête de haut en bas. Depuis que mes géniteurs sont morts, j'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments envers les autres, même envers ma famille et mes amis. La mort de mes parents m'a traumatiser, et j'avais peur du monde. Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité en Italie alors je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pendant des semaines, des mois. Je ne me souviens même pas combien de temps exactement. Du moment que je n'étais pas à l'extérieur.

" Je ferais de mon mieux " Giotto-nii me sourit et partit. Je le saluait jusqu'a ce que la voiture ne soit plus dans mon champs de vision. Je porta à nouveaux mon regard vers le bâtiments derrière moi et soupira avant d'entrer dans ma 'prison' pour une année ou plus. Je m'arrêta devant la salle des professeurs. Et alors j'eu le choque de ma vie. Mon professeur principal était Reborn, lui-même. Debout la tête haute avec sson regard noir et son chapeau noir avec une rayure orange. Habillé d'un costume sombre. Reborn me regarda puis a commencé à marcher jusqu'a sa classe. Je ne fis aucune remarque et marchait derrière lui, tranquillement. Lorsque nous arrivions devant la porte avec comme inscription 2A, Reborn se tourna vers moi.

" Tu est près ? " demanda Reborn. J'hochais la tête positivement, alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle de classe. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit, mais Reborn de son imposante voix déclara : " Silence ! Si j'entends quelqu'un parler pendant je parle, je vous tire une balle dans le crâne. Compris ? " Sans avoir vu quoique se soit, je devinais leur réactions. Hochant la tête de peur. " Nous avons un nouvel étudiant aujourd'hui. Entre. " J'inspira profondement avant d'entré dans la pièce et me positionna au côté de Reborn.

" Je m'appel Tsunayoshi Sawada, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tsuna. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. " Alors que je regardais Reborn, j'entendis pleins de commentaires envers ma personne.

" Il est si mignon ... " " On dirais un lapin " " J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras " et autres commentaires. Reborn tira une balle vers le plafond provoquant un silence immédiat. " Est-ce que quelqu'un à des questions à poser à Tsuna ? "

" Quel âge a tu ? " Demanda une fille aux cheveux courts, orange foncé et aux yeux jaunes. Elle était dans la troisième siège de la deuxième rangée.

" Quatorze ans "

" Est-ce que tu a une petite amie ? " Demanda une fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bruns. Elle était juste derrère la fille aux cheveux orange.

" Euh, non. " Après avoir répondu, tout le monde, garçons et filles criaient. " Il est a moi " ou " Hum Hum interessant ". J'en fut confut et m'attira un mal de tête. Reborn tira à nouveaux dans le plafond pour calmer les choses.

" Tsuna va t'assoire l'a-bàs " Il désigna un siège. J'acquiessais et m'assis. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs me sourit. " Enchanté Tsuna, mon nom est Yamamoto Takeshi. Hahaha. " C'est vraiment une personne heureuse. J'hocha la tête. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment le cours de Reborn puiqu'il m'avait déjà appris l'algèbre. Donc je regardais à travers la fenêtre, ce qui semblait être un gymnase. Reborn avait bien remarqué que je n'écoutais pas mais ne me fit aucune remarque mais m'a demandé de résoudre un problème, que je n'eu aucun mal à faire. Alors que je m'apprêtais à aller à ma prochaine classe, un groupe de fille et de gars me posèrent des questions, tellement que je n'arrivais pas à appréhender ce qu'ils disaient. Puis j'ai sentit une main s'aissirent mon bras.

" Ne l'embêté pas dès son premier jour, vous ne voyez pas qu'il a peur ? " Demanda Reborn, mais la foule me regarda et répondit à l'unisson " Non ". Normal si je ne peux pas exprimer mes sentiments... Reborn m'entraina hors de la salle.

" Dame-Tsuna ... "

" Tsuna " Protestais-je

" Je ne peux pas continuer de te sauver de ces enfants fous "

" Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont fous " Répondis-je en faisant la moue.

" Je sais. Peut importe, va retrouver Enma et Uni, avant ton prochain cours. " Reborn me poussa légèrement pour que je continu seul. Je le remercia et alla rejoindre Uni et Enma. Ils sont tout deux dans la classe 2D.

" Tsu-chan, tu à l'air si mignon dans ton uniforme scolaire ! " Gloussa Uni. Ses yeux bleus brillant de bonheur et souriant. Elle se précipita vers moi pour me faire un calin. Je voulais leur sourire mais je ne pouvais pas, mais ils s'avaient que je voulais le faire. Enma, qui était derrière moi, me tapota l'épaule, et me sourit et déclara : " Si il est mignon dans cet uniforme, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il sera dans sa tenue de gym, Uni " Uni souria.

" Pervert " Repondis-je alors qu'ils rigolaient

" On dirais qu'il fait la moue. Kawaïï ! " S'exclama Uni

J'entendis des chuchotements autour de nous. Levans les yeux, je découvris que les gens nous regardaient, certains rougissait. Je porta mon regard sur mes amis.

" Tsu-chan, qu'elle est ta prochaine matière ? " Demanda Enma

" Gym "

" Oh, nous aussi ! Alors allons-y avant d'être en retard ! " Cria Uni. Elle enroula ses bras contre le mien. Enma marchant simplement à coté de moi, alors que nous nous dirigions vers le gymnase. Je retrouvais enfin mes meilleurs amis. Après nous êtres changés, je me suis assis. Notre prof de gym, Colonello, est un enseignant avec des cheveux courts, blonds et aux yeux blonds comme mon frère Giotta, même si Giotto-nii est plus beau. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois. Je le connaissait depuis que j'étais enfant, il m'a formé avec Reborn. J'ai remarqué qu'il portait son bandeau de camouflage préféré.

" Bien, nous allons faire des courses un contre un ". Colonello appela les élèves aux hasard mais les élèves ne prennent pas le match au sérieux. Alors Colonello décida de les punir.

" Tsuna, Enma " Appela Colonello. Nous marchions en direction de Colonello, qui nous souriait. " J'espère que vous me donnerer un bon match ... kora " Nous avons tous deux hoché la tête. Je pouvais entendre les gens discuter sur le match. " Enma et Tsuna ? " "Colonello-sensei parle de quoi ?" " Tsuna semble fragile ! " " Même si Tsuna est mignon, il n'y a aucun moyen pour Enma de perdre. " Ce n'est pas comme si je me souciait de se qu'ils disent.

" Tsu-chan... " Je me retourna pour faire face à Enma et il me sourit " Ne sois pas gentil avec moi "

" Très bien ! Prêt ? Go ! " Cria Colonello.

Dans un premier temps, Enma et moi étions à la même hauteur, cependant, je n'étais pas près à le laisser gagner. J'accelérais et pris la première place.

" Je suppose que j'ai gagné " Enma souria, Uni courru jusqu'a nous pour rire taquinant Enma " Tsu-chan a encore gagné. " Celui-ci fit la moue.

" Je gagnerais un jour ! Mais pour l'instant je le laisse gagner "

Nous nous sommes ensuite séparé pour arriver dans nos classes. La cloche sonna, je changea de vêtement et sortit du gymnase pour arriver en cours. Une fois assied, tout le monde me dévisageait.

" Tsuna, on se demandait... Comment connais tu les idoles de Namimori ? Uni et Enma ? " Demanda un garçon

" Ce sont mes amis d'enfance. Et mes meilleurs amis " Repondis-je.

" Ne, Tsuna, Pourquoi ne sourit-tu pas ? Pourquoi tu ne montre aucune expression ? "

Je me retourna pour voir Takeshi me sourir. " Pace que je ne peux pas " Repondis-je simplement. Son sourir disparut, il me regarda avec un regard sérieux, ou inquiet. " Et pourquoi ? "

" Parce que "

" Tu est mystérieux, J'aime ça. Soyons amis Ok ? "

je fixais Takeshi . " Bien sûr Takeshi-kun "

" Appel moi Yamamoto " Dit-il en souriant.

" Très bien les gamins, retournez à votre sièges. " Cria le professeur d'anglais. En me retournant je vis, Mirch Lal, entrer dans la salle avec une veste beige et une chemise marron. Portant une jupe noire courta avec des bottes noires. Lal Mirch scanna la classe et me repéra. Je savais qu'elle me regardait fixement. Après avoir finit le cours d'anglais. Je partit au cours de sciences. Verde est le professeur, aux cheveux hérissés verts avec des lunettes. Comme pendant les autres classes je regardais par la fenêtre. Puis la cloche sonna le déjeuner. En faîte, je ne savais pas que c'était ça jusqu'a ce que Yamamoto vient.

" Ne, Tsuna, mengeons ensemble ! Haha ! " Suggéré Yamamoto

je le regardai pendant une seconde, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il me racontait. " Bien sûr ". Il me sourit et attrapa ma main. Il attrapa son bentô puis nous précipita hors de la salle. Je ne savais pas ou nous allons jusqu'a ce que nous grimpions des marches. Le toit. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous commes allés vers la cloture pour nous assoird. Je n'avais rien ramenné, mais cela m'étais égal, je n'avais pas faim.

" Ne, Tsuna. Tu veux goûter à mes sushis ? " Regardant ses sushis, qui semblait délicieux, j'hocha la tête, et pris un de ses sushis. Il était délicieux. J'en repris un autre, puis un autre. Je senti un regard sur moi. Yamamoto me souriait. " Quoi ? "

" Tu semble heureux . Haha ! Tu rougis ! "

On aurait dit qu'il pouvais lire mes sentiments. Je pense qu'on deviendra vraiment de bon amis.

" C'est étrangement délicieux " Chuchotais-je

" Hahha, merci, c'est moi qui l'est fait celui-là. Mon père tient un restaurant de sushis "

" Vraiment ? Tu les fait vraiment bien " Je lui tappota la tête. Il souria rougissant un peu du compliement. Ses sourires sont vraiment réconfortant, et me donne envie de sourire. J'entendis la porte de toit claqué, et vis, Uni courir vers moi.

" Tsu-chan Tu es là ! " Criait Uni, tenant un bentô. " Tsu-chan, j'ai entendu que tu n'avais pas ramenner ton bentô. " Elle ouvrit le siens et pris ses baguettes pour prendre un morceau d'omelette. " Dis Ahw ~ " J'obéi et ouvrirt la bouche. " Alors ? "

" Délicieux, bien sûr "

" Haha, vous avez vu, tsuna est heureux " Ri Yamamoto. Enma et Uni le fixait. Ce n'est pas tout les jours, qu'ils rencontraient quelqu'un qui comprend les sentiments de Tsunayoshi. La cloche sonna, on se leva et sortit. Pendant que nous marchions dans le hall pour se rendre en classe, nous rencontrons une personne inhabituelle.

" Qu'elle foule bruyante " Déclara un 3ème Année. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs. Ses yeux semblent... solitaire.

" Bonjour Hibari-san " S'inclina Uni. Puis elle me regarda et déclara. " ah, Tsu-chan, cette personne est Kyouya Hibari. Il est le président du comité de discipline. "

" Enchanté. " Saluais-je en le regardant. Il me regarda simplement, ce qui me rendait fou. " On y va Uni " déclarais-je sans attendre sa réponse. Je commençais à marcher, évitant un contact visuel avec Hibari. Uni était confuse, mais néanmoins, salua Hibari et courru vers moi. Une fois hors de vu d'Hibari, je m'excusa pour mes actions soudaines. Mon prochain cours était cours de cuisine avec Bianchi. Elle n'est pas une très bonne cuisinière mais enseigne vraiment bien. Je finis les cours par un cours d'Histoire avec Fon. Qui est un professeur d'art martial mais enseigne aussi l'histoire.

" Tsu-cha, rentrons " dit Uni. Je levais les yeux vers uni, enma et Yamamoto. La cloche doit avoir sonné, je n'avais rien entendu. Je leurs fit comprendre que j'avais entendu. Alors que nous sortions de l'école, on rencontra Hibari de nouveau. Je l'ignore tandis que les autres lui disent en revoir. Je repéra mon frère Dino, qui portait une verste sombre, et un t-shirt rouge. Dommage, Dino ne peut pas conduire puisqu'il est maladroit.

" Dino-nii ! " Je couru, passant devant Hibari. Dino me sourit et me caressa le haut du crâne. " Alors ? "

" J'ai un nouvel ami ! " Dino souri, et je couru vers Yamamoto, et le traina jusqu'a mon frère lui tenant le bras. " C'est lui, Dino-nii " Dino souriait toujours, et serra la main de Yamamoto. " Haha, mon nom est Yamamoto Takeshi. Enchanté ".

" Mon nom est Dino Sawada. Enchanté. " Dino me tapota la tête.

" Haha, Tsuna semble heureux " Ri Yamamoto. Je fis un signe de tête.

" Je pense que nous devrions y aller avant que nous soyons poursuivit. " Suggéra Enma, en regardant les étudiants autour de nous, nous regardant avec des yeux brillant. On monta dans la voiture, qui était conduite par Romario. Alors qu'on arriva à la maison de Yamamoto, je lui proposa de venir chez moi. Il accepta. Le visage de celui-ci était inestimable quand il vit ma maison. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Il regardait ma maison. Ou plutot, mon manoir. Je mena Yamamoto jusqu'à ma chambre.

" Gao !

" Natsu ! " Le dit Natsu, sauta dans les bras de Tsuna, se blotti contre sa poitrine. Tsuna carressait sa tête tandis qu'il ronronnait comme un chat, même s'il n'est qu'un petit lion. " Tsuna, est-ce un chat ? "

" Non, c'est un lionceau. Il s'appel Nastu." Yamamoto ne me posa aucune question et carresa Nastu. A ma grande surprise, Nastu ne grongna pas. D'habitude il est très méfiants envers les étrangers. On frappa à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et Fuuta apparu.

" Tsu-nii. Je suis rentrer ! " Cria Fuuta se précipitant pour me donner un calin. " Comment était l'école Tsu-nii ? "

" Intéressant. Je te présente mon nouvel ami " Fuuta se retourna vers Yamamoto, le salua et sortit de la chambre pour aller manger. Après ça, nous avons jouer à des jeux vidéos, regarder des films et manger un bon steak. Quand il fut 9h, Yamamoto rentra chez lui. Giotto-nii vint me voir. " Alors ? " "Bien, j'ai me suis fait un amis, il vient de partir. " "Ah, bas je le verrais surement alors " . J'hocha la tête et m'allongea dans mon lit. L'école n'est pas si nul après tout.

**TBC...**

**Notes :** Voici la fin du premier Chapitre. J'attend vos impressions, et donc, vos reviews. Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une Bonne soirée & A la semaine Prochaine !


	2. Women are Scary Creatures

**Why Won't You Smile?**

_._

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Akira Yamano

**Note :** Yeahh ! Désolé pour ce retard mais les vacances rimes avec voyage, et je me suis retrouvé chez mes grands parents du coup pas d'internet. Ceci est, je le rappel, une traduction de la fiction ; _Why Won't You Smile? _Sur ce **Bonne Lecture** & Je vous souhaite une **Bonne Année !**

_._

* * *

><p>Chapitre Deux -<p>

" Bonjours Tsu-chan ! " Cria Uni

Me retournant je vis Uni et Enma courir vers moi. Je remarquais ainsi, Uni portant une boite contenant son déjeuner. Depuis que je suis arrivé à l'école, il y a trois jours, elle préparait mes repas. Je lui répondit, et nous discutions au sujet d'un film. Il n'était pas si effrayant mais surprenant, et assez horrible en quelque sorte. Arrivé à l'école, la première chose que je vis est Hibari Kyoya. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que j'arrivais, il était toujours là.

" Tsuna, bonjours ! " Déclara Takeshi. Il mettait ses chaussures, le sourire aux lèvres.

" Bonjours Takeshi " Je mis à mon tour mes chaussures et nous commencions à marcher jusqu'à nôtre classe, cependant sur notre chemin on rencontra une 'perturbation'. Il y avait trois délinquants, un aux cheveux orange, un aux cheveux violets et un blond. Ceux-ci marchaient vers nous. N'étant pas un idiot j'avais vite compris que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire, et bien vite. Le blond heurta Uni, et cria.

" Hé, tu devrais t'excuser stupide fille ! "

Uni s'était excusé, même si ça n'était pas du tout de sa faute, mais cela s'avéra inutile.

" Tu penses vraiment que tes excuses vont résoudre ça ! Détrompe-toi. " Hurla le gars au cheveux Violets

Uni était frustré. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas rester là à regarder ces trois garçons stupides harceler Uni.

" C'est déjà bien de recevoir des excuses pour des mecs comme vous. De toute façon, elle n'a aucune raison de s'excuser puisque c'est toi qui l'a bousculé. " Apparemment ce que j'ai dit ne plus gère aux gars, puisqu'ils se rapprochaient de moi. Le blond se mit à sourire, dieu que ça me foutait en rogne.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi pourrait faire, hein ? " Fille ? " Maintenant, que diriez-vous de courir au loin pendant que je m'occupe de votre ami " dit-il en regardant Uni. Là, s'en ait trop. Je frappai le gars aux cheveux blonds, mon point s'écrasant contre sa mâchoire, qui se décrocha sous la force du coup. Le pire, c'était que je n'avais pas vraiment mis de la force dans ce coup. Ses deux autres amis chargèrent directement vers moi, grosse erreur. Alors que celui aux cheveux orange allait me frappait, ou plutôt, tentait de me frapper, je me baissai et balança ma jambe en pivotant ce qui le fit tomber. En tombant celui-ci se cogna la tête contre son ami aux cheveux violets, tombant tous les deux dans l'inconscience.

" Tsu-chan ? " Regardant par-dessus mon épaule je vis Uni, l'air inquiet. Je me précipitai vers elle et regarda son corps sous toute les coutures. " Ça va, Uni ? "

" Je vais bien Tsu-chan, mais... " De son regard, elle me montra les trois abrutis au sol. Je soupirai, secouent la tête. " Ils vont bien. Je ne les ait qu'assommer " J'entendis le rire d'Enma et je pense qu'il savait ce qu'ils avaient vraiment. Le blond avait comme même la mâchoire fracturé, et les deux autres étaient inconscients mais je ne pouvais pas inquiéter Uni. D'ailleurs, elle fit un soupir de soulagement et on commença à marcher pour aller à notre classe. Cependant, il fallait évidement que Hibari face son apparition. Il regarda les délinquants puis nous regarda.

" Quel est l'herbivore qui a fait ça ? " Demanda Hibari. Uni tenta de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé, alors que moi je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de dire. Herbivore ? Je suis assez sûr que je mange de la viande et les autres aussi, alors pourquoi nous appelez comme ça ? Il se croit être le seul carnivore de l'école ? " Alors... " Sortant de ma réflexion je regarda Hibari. " C'est Sawada ici présent, n'est-ce pas ? " Uni était sur le point de me défendre, mais autant dire la vérité.

" Oui, c'est bien moi " Hibari me regardait, peut-être essayait-il de m'intimider ? Si c'est le cas, il n'y arrive vraiment pas. Puis, soudainement, il sortit deux tonfas argenté de son uniforme et déclara. " Je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir causé des blessures à autrui " Il s'avançait vers moi, mais Reborn l'arrêta. " Assez " Hibari rangea ses tonfas et fit claquer sa langue signe d'énervement. Reborn se tourna vers moi et ébouriffa mes cheveux. " Déjà trois jours que tu es là et tu commences déjà à te battre "

" Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ils n'avaient qu'à pas harceler Uni "

" Vraiment ? Je ne dirais rien pour cette fois puisqu'il s'agit d'Uni mais cependant... " Reborn attrapa mon bras tout en essayant de m'expliquer quelque chose " Je ne tolérerais pas de retard pendant mes cours ". Uni, Enma et Takeshi nous suivaient tandis que Reborn me tirais jusqu'a la salle de classe. Mais je sentais derrière nous une aura noire, démoniaque. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi cette aura démoniaque parce que j'étais tiré par Reborn. Pendant le reste de la journée rien d'important ne s'était passé. Mais je repensais à cet aura maléfique. La seule personne que j'ai vu, c'était Hibari mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était en colère. Peut-être qu'il était fâché parce que nous n'avons pas pu nous battre ou... il est amoureux de Reborn et du coup il n'a pas apprécié le faîte que Reborn me défende.

" Tsuna ! " Cria Lal Mirch qui me lança une craie que je pu rattraper. Lal Mirch me sourit, je savais exactement pourquoi elle avait ce sourire narquois. Elle vérifiait mes réflexes et savait que je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle racontait. Je me levai et m'approchai du tableau, je répondis à la question, je posai ensuite la craie sur le rebord. Elle se pencha et murmura " Bon travail ". Elle ébouriffa mes cheveux et me renvoya à mon siège. Du coup, j'étais en proie à des murmures et des regards. Lesquels devenaient lourds. La sonnerie se déclara enfin, Takeshi s'approcha de ma table et ensuite tous les deux nous nous sommes dirigez vers la classe d'Enma et Uni. Une fois tous réunis, on monta sur le toit. Quand j'ouvris la porte, le vent me souffla à la tronche, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. On s'asseyait à l'endroit habituel et je commençai à manger ce que m'avait préparé Uni. Yamamoto me mis quelques aliments de sa boite dans la mienne. Enma mangeant avec appétit grommela un " bon appétit les abrutit " ce qui nous fit rire. Mais bien sûr, la porte s'ouvrit dévoilant Hibari.

" Pourquoi ses herbivores sont sur mon territoire ? " Demanda Hibari, qui, étonnamment, avait l'air surpris. Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose de sarcastique, mais j'ai été interrompue par une voix familière.

" Kufufufu, pourquoi tu t'es arrêté alouette des champs ? " Dit un gars aux cheveux ressemblant à un ananas mais s'ils sont violets. Il avait un œil rouge et un autre bleu. Il se pencha pour pouvoir voir ce qui troublait Hibari et nous regarda.

" Mukuro " Il me sourit et se dirigea vers moi. " Petit lapin ! " Quand il arriva en face de moi, il me leva en un clin d'œil et m'enserra si fort que je cru en mourir. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis au moins sept ans puisqu'il avait déménagé. Son frère nous apprenait l'illusion. Mais Mammon m'enseigne toujours l'illusion quand il a du temps libre. Même si d'habitude il fait payer ses services, il fait une exception avec moi puisque je suis un cousin de Xanxus. Hé oui, j'ai une grande famille.

" Rokudo-kun, bonjours. " Salua Uni. Mukuro la regarda " Bonjours Uni, et Enma. " Il s'asseyait entre Uni et Takeshi alors que j'étais assis là. Il me força à m'assoir sur ses genoux, mais je ne m'en plaignit pas, après tout, j'en avais l'habitude quand j'étais jeune.

" Hé ananas... " Déclara Hibari, tout en nous regardant il continua " comment connais-tu cet herbivore ? "

" Kufufufu, je le connais depuis qu'il n'a que deux ans. Mais à cette époque il montrait ses émotions. " Puis il entra dans son petit monde " Il avait tant de visages différents, tant d'expressions. Son visage embarrassé, quand il va pleurer, le visage inquiet, le visage effrayé, et mon préféré, le visage souriant. " Mukuro enroula ses bras autour de mon coup et posa son menton sur ma tête. " Mais tout a changé quand tu avais dans les sept ans. Un 'incident' s'est produit et tu as perdu toute tes émotions ".

" Rokudo-kun ! " Criait Uni

" Ne, Muku ? " Basculant ma tête en arrière, je pu voir son visage, il avait l'air heureux d'entendre son surnom. " Ou est ta jumelle ? " Chrome est la petite sœur de Mukuro mais nous les considérons comme des jumeau tellement ils se ressemblent. Chrome a le même âge que moi.

" Kufufufu, je ne sais pas vraiment "

" Je vais me chercher un lait à la fraise. " Je me relevai et marcha passent à côté de Hibari, qui me regardait. Je sais que Mukuro voulais juste me rappeler les bons jours mais je ne pense pas que je suis prêt pour cela. Même si je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce qui s'est passé, je sais que mes parents ont été assassiné et que j'étais là quand c'est arriver. Mais pour certaines raisons, je ne me rappelle pas du visage de l'assassin ou d'autre chose. Je sais juste qu'après je me suis fermer complètement. Je ne mangeais plus, ne parlais plus, ne dormais plus. Alors que je cherchais le distributeur de boisson, je suis tombé nez à nez sur une personne étrange, les cheveux blancs coupés courts et hérissés, les yeux gris et un pansement sur son nez. De plus, il parlait 'extrêmement' fort.

" Tu dois être SAWADA, LE gars qui a su géré à TOI SEUL TROIS DELINQUANTS ! C'est si EXTREME ! " Criait-il.

" Euh, ouais. Je m'appel Tsunayoshi Sawada, euh, tu t'appel comment, sempai ? "

" Ryohei Sasagaxa. Mais appel-moi onii-san " Sasagaxa ? Ou ai-je entendu ce nom auparavant ? " Ne, Sawada ? Que dirais-tu de rejoindre mon club de boxe ? " Club de boxe ? On en a un ? " HAHAHAHA, tu as l'air EXTREMEMENT confus Tsuna. " Heiin ? Comment il peut le savoir ? Lui aussi, il peut savoir ce que je ressens ? Mais ... Avant que je puisse finir ma pensée, Ryohei, non, onii-san m'a attrapé la main et m'a traîner quelque part. La place que je découvris était sans aucun doute, la salle de boxe. Je voulais m'enfuir mais si je le faisais je ne saurais pas où aller. Je vis trois filles assises sur un banc alors qu'onii-san me laissait pour combattre. Je m'approchai des filles, j'en reconnu deux qui étaient dans ma classe, mais je ne me souviens pas d'une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs.

" Oh, c'est Tsuna-san. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? " Demanda une des filles avec une queue de cheval courte, si je me souviens bien, son nom est Haru Miura. C'était une des filles qui m'avaient posées des questions lors de mon arriver. " Ryohei-onii-san m'a amené ici, mais il est partit je ne sais ou. "

" Onii-san t'a amené ? " A demandé une fille aux cheveux courts orange. Ahh, je m'en souviens maintenant pourquoi Sasagawa me disait quelque chose. Kyoko Sasagawa, petite sœur du boxeur. Quelle coïncidence. " Oui. Il m'a même dit de rejoindre son club "

" Il est toujours comme ça Tsuna, ne t'inquiète pas. "

" Merci de te soucier de moi " Elle à alors rigoler pour une raison qui met inconnu. " Désolé, mais tu avais l'air content ". Alors comme ça, le frère et la sœur peuvent me comprendre ? En voilà une famille intéressante.

" Vraiment ? Pour moi, il a encore ce visage impassible. Il n'a même pas montré qu'il était content. " Dit une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et noirs. Elle est assez désagréable pour une jolie fille. Maintenant je le sens, je pense qu'elle n'aime vraiment pas les hommes. Mon imagination peut-être ? Elle tourna la tête et de façon à ne pas me regarder. Peut-être pas. Haru regarda son amie. " Hana, tu es impoli envers Tsuna-san desu ~ " Hana soupira, mais ne me regarda toujours pas.

" Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas bien présenter. Mon nom est Tsunayoshi Sawada. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. " Finalement, Hana me regarda. " Mon nom est Hana Kurokawa, classe 2-B " puis détourna une fois de plus son regard. Puis alors que j'allais entamer une discussion avec les filles de ma classe mon ventre grogna. J'avais complètement oublié que je n'avais pas mangé tout mon déjeuner qu'Uni m'a fait. J'en ai seulement mangé la moitié. Kyoko rigola et a ouvert sa boite de bento, dévoilant des takoyaki, des boulettes de viande, de riz et une salade de fruits. Avec ses baguettes, elle prit une boulette de viande et dit ; " Ahh ~! " J'ai obéi puisque j'avais faim et que dire non est impoli. C'était délicieux. Finalement, Ryohei sortant de nulle part portant deux paires de gants de boxe rouges vint me voir tenant dans ses gants une autre paire de gant orange.

" Euh, onii-san, tu veux te battre ? " Demandais-je en regardant les gants.

Ryohei joignant ses gants, cria " Bien sûr Tsuna ! Je voulais me battre depuis ce matin avec ces trois mecs ! BATTONS NOUS A L'EXTREME ! " Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention de ce que disait onii-san. J'essayais de me rappelle ce que m'avais appris Knuckles, un des amis de Giotto. Il m'avait appris à boxer. Attendez... Je fixai Ryohei pendant environ cinq minutes.

" Onii-san, tu n'aurais pas un grand frère ? "

" Hmm ? Oui, il s'appel Knuckles. Pourquoi ? " Quelle étrange coïncidence, le destin peut-être ? Est-ce pour ça que Giotto a voulu que je rentre dans cette école ?

" Tsuna ? " Demanda Kyoko. Sortant de mon esprit, je regardai onii-san. " En fait, je connais ton frère, il m'a un peu appris à boxer. Mais il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un petit frère et une petite sœur. " Kyoko fit un signe de tête alors que Ryohei me regardait simplement.

" Pour te dire la vérité, Tsuna, nous ne savons pas vraiment ou il est, où il se trouve. Il venait de temps en temps, mais il a quitté la maison le lendemain matin. " Explique Kyoko. Je crois comprendre ce qu'elle me dit. Dernièrement, Knuckles été occupé avec Giotto-nii et leurs affaires, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus lourd. " Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter à propos de Knuckles, il vit dans ma maison. Je lui en parlerais, ok ? " Kyoko hocha la tête et commença à pleurer. Je regardai l'heure, il est presque l'heure de retourner en cours zut.

" Onii-san, comment je peux revenir au toit ? Mes amis sont probablement inquiets maintenant. "

" Bien sûr, SUIS MOI A L'EXTREME ! " Ryohei partit le premier, les filles nous suivant. J'ai réellement appréciés les discussions que nous avons eues avec Kyoko et Haru. Bon, Hana, elle, me déteste. Une fois arrivé, je pris mon lait à la fraise, mais alors que je voulais le boire, Haru qui était au côté de Hana glissa sur une des marches et tomba. Je réussi à la rattrapé à la dernière minute. Néanmoins une chose me sidéra. Hana continuait de marcher comme si rien ne s'était passé. Note pour moi même : Hana Kurokawa est une femme dangereuse.

" Haru, Tsuna. Ça va ? " Demanda Kyoko. Effectivement, d'un point de vu externe la situation paraissait complexe. Haru m'est tombé dessus et du coup je me retrouve allongé au sol avec Haru sur moi. Elle s'excusa et se redressa. " Tsuna-san m'a sauvé, desu ~ Je souhaiterais devenir la femme de Tsuna, desu ~ "

" Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire Haru " Haru secoua la tête, je le savais, elle est sérieuse. Mais je ne la connais pas assez pour l'épouser. Les femmes sont des créatures effrayantes. Tout d'un coup, j'entendis des pas courir dans les escaliers qui menaient au toit. C'était Enma et Uni, suivi de Takeshi. Uni se précipita vers moi et m'étreint étroitement alors que je venais de me relever. Je dois avoir l'air inquiet au point de me serrer comme ça. Quand elle desserra l'étreinte elle me frappa le torse.

" Tsu-chan, ou était-tu ?" Demanda Uni, frappant toujours ma poitrine. " J'étais ici-bas, je voulais prendre mon lait à la fraise puis je me suis fait trainé au club de boxe par Ryohei, je veux dire, onii-san. Désolé, j'aurais dû vous le dire. " Uni mis fin au coup, et me ré enlaça. Elle devait repenser à mon kidnapping quand j'avais neuf ans. Ça avait duré une semaine. Je n'avais pas mangé et ils me frappaient. Quand ils m'avaient retrouvé j'étais à presque mort. Je tapotai la tête d'Uni. " Désolé Uni. "

" Tsuna-san, quelle est ta relation avec cette femme desu~ ?" Demanda Haru. Je me sentis à nouveau flancher. Uni me poussa pour être en face de Haru, des étincelles dans les yeux, il y avait de la tension dans l'air. " Et qui est-tu pour poser des questions sur moi ? "

" Je suis la femme de Tsuna ~ desu " Dit Haru la tête haute. Je ne pus rien dire que Uni un aura malfaisant autour d'elle déclara " Tu veux devenir la femme de Tsuna ? " Haru bouda quand elle vit que je disais non à Uni. Je sentis mon ventre grogner, je dois donc faire en sorte d'arrêter ce combat pour pouvoir manger. Mais comment ?... Ah !

" Uni, j'ai faim. " Uni couru avec son bento. Il ne me restait seulement cinq minutes pour manger. Je m'assis dans les escaliers et me speeda pour manger. Pourtant, je ne pus manger mon déjeuner en paix. " Ne pas manger dans les couloirs Herbivores " Dit Hibari accompagné de Mukuro, alors qu'ils descendaient du toit. Même si je pense qu'ils avaient écoutés la conversation. Néanmoins, j'ignorai royalement Hibari et continua de manger. Haru et Uni se fixait encore méchamment tandis que Takeshi et Ryohei discutait. Enma essayait de calmer Uni. Kyoko et le diable nommé Hana tentait de dissuadé Haru de se bagarrer. Mukuro me mis à nouveau sur ses genoux tout en parlant à Hibari. Cependant celui-ci nous quitta expliquant qu'il n'aimait pas la foule. Alors que nous étions en avance de trois minutes, on marchait jusqu'à notre classe. La cloche sonna et Mukuro ainsi que Ryohei s'en alla. " Bye Bye petit lapin, je te vois après l'école " " A un de ses jours tsuna. Extrême ! " A la fin des cours, haru vint me voir.

" Tsuna-san, allons au nouveau café dans Namimori, appelé Café orange. desu ~ " Il me fallut du temps pour comprendre ce qu'elle me disait alors que j'étais assoupis. Mais avant que je puisse répondre je vis Chrome dans ma classe. Je marchai jusqu'à elle, haru derrière moi.

" Chrome-chan " Chrome me regarda avec son œil violet. " Boss "

" Tu deviens quoi Chrome-chan ? "

" Je voulais te demander si tu voulais aller quelque part après l'école. " Demanda-t-elle. " Bien sur Chrome-chan. " Chrome hocha la tête et alors que nous étions sur le point de sortir, Haru attrapa mon bras droit.

" Tsuna, nous devions aller quelque part ensemble " Cria Haru. Techniquement, je n'étais pas d'accord, mais elle était sur le point de pleurer et je déteste quand les filles pleurent. Je regardai Chrome qui me fit signe qu'elle pouvait venir. " Tu as raison, je suis désolé, nous pouvons y allons tous ensemble. " Haru souri et s'accrocha à mon bras.

" Si elle y va, alors je viens aussi Tsu-chan ! " Cria Uni, qui se tenait devant la porte avec Enma. Puis Takeshi vint derrière moi. " Takeshi, tu veux venir toi aussi ? "

" Haha, j'aimerais mais je dois reprendre l'entrainement de baseball "

Je fis lâcher prise Haru et m'approcha de Takeshi. " Tu joues au Baseball ? Je ne savais pas " Il hocha la tête et m'offrit son fameux sourire. Pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, il me rappelle quelqu'un. Du coup, je me retrouve coincé avec quatre filles, Kyoko, Chrome, Uni et Haru, dieu merci, Hana n'a pas voulue. Et deux garçons, Mukuro et Enma. Mukuro qui était venu pendant qu'on discutait. Nous étions allez au nouveau café, on a pris des capuccino et des gâteaux. Une fois finit, nous partîmes faires les boutiques, Enma et moi étions engagé comme porteur de sac. Si je l'avais su j'aurais appelé un chauffeur. Puis chacun de nous était rentré chez soi. Giotto-nii vint me voir alors que j'étais dans ma chambre.

" Tsu-chan, je t'ai entendu rentrer tard, de nouveaux amis ? " Demanda-t-il.

" Ouais, trois en fait. Dont deux qui étaient frères et sœurs, les frères et sœurs de Knuckles "

" Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence "

" Tu penses aussi ? Eh bien, j'ai également promis de dire à Knuckles de les appeler, mais il est tard, alors tu pourrais lui dire de le faire demain matin ? "

" Oui, tsu-chan. Maintenant, il se fait tard. " Giotto sortit de la chambre alors que Natsu dormait. " Bonne nuit "

" Bonne nuit Giotto-nii "

Aujourd'hui était une journée assez étrange. J'ai aussi appris quelque chose... Les femmes sont des créatures effrayantes.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> : Voici la fin du deuxième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de faute, puisque il y a trois jours, j'ai appris que ma beta ne peut plus me corriger.

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme** :

Ladyleonix : Voilà la suite x) Merci d'avoir lu

Azulia : Merci Beaucoup & J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu

Katherine Tiger : En faite, je ne fait que traduire une fiction anglaise, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de changer les phrases, même si je trouve moi aussi qu'il manque de description. J'espère en tout cas, que tu a aimé ce chapitre :)

Sur-ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée ou une Bonne soirée & A la semaine Prochaine !


	3. What a disastrous day

**Why Won't You Smile?**

_._

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Akira Yamano

**Note :** Je suis vraiment désolé de cette longue absence. C'est dernier temps je révise pour mon bac blanc Français - Histoire/Géographie. Du coup je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'occuper de la traduction de ce chapitre. Mais j'ai profité de cette journée pour écrire ce chapitre et commencer le prochain. Ceci est, je le rappel, une traduction de la fiction ; _Why Won't You Smile? _

Sur ce **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>Chapitre Trois -<p>

Aujourd'hui c'est Dimanche, par conséquent je n'ai pas école. J'aime beaucoup resté allongé dans mon lit pour somnoler encore un peu mais Uni et Enma était venu le soir d'avant vers 21h pour « dormir » à la maison. Je tournis lentement ma tête vers la droite pour remarquer ou plutôt confirmer la présence d'Uni allongé à côté de moi, serrant fermement mon bras. Tournant la tête au côté opposé je découvris Enma allongé sur le ventre, derrière celui-ci je pouvais voir sur le cadrant du réveil l'heure actuelle qui annonçait : 08h00. Normalement à cette heure-ci j'ai déjà pris une douche et je serais surement entrain de descendre les escaliers pour aller prendre un petit-déjeuner. Cependant il m'était impossible de bouger ou d'effectuer le moindre geste au risque de réveille Enma et surtout Uni. J'émis un soupire en constant que je suis bloqué et que par conséquent je ne puis aller me doucher et surtout manger. D'ailleurs mon ventre me fit comprendre qu'il fallait que je me sorte de là. Mais comment faire ? C'est alors que passa Giotto-nii comme s'il m'avait entendu. Devant la situation, il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Finalement il trouva le moyen de mettre à la place de mon bras une peluche pour qu'Uni me lâche et il m'aida à me lever. Une fois en dehors de la chambre, je partis dans la salle de bain pour me laver et m'habiller. Puis, je descendis accompagné de Giotto-nii pour aller déguster nôtre petit-déjeuner composé d'une soupe miso, d'une crêpe et d'un poisson grillé ainsi que du ris. Tandis que Giotto-nii buvais son café Knuckles, Fuuta, ainsi que Dino, Enma, et Uni descendirent les escaliers pour nous rejoindre.

Alors que les autres finissaient leurs repas, Giotto-nii m'adressa ces paroles

« Tsuna – J'ai pris un congé pour aujourd'hui, donc on peut aller ou tu veux »

Je répondis seulement par un signe de tête mais il comprit que j'étais heureux et que ce hochement de tête se traduisait par un sourire. J'aurais aimé néanmoins passé du temps avec Giotto-nii mais vu qu'il y a Enma et Uni, je n'allais pas les laissés seul. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais passer une journée seul avec Giotto-nii. Quand mes deux amis finirent de manger, ils montèrent s'habiller. Pendant ce temps j'expliquais à Knuckles pour Ryohei et Kyoko et il m'a promis qu'il va appeler après le petit déjeuner. Puis, finalement, nous nous dirigeons, Enma, Uni, Giotto-nii et moi, vers un centre commercial de Namimori. Dans un magasin, j'achetai un CD, ainsi qu'un petit porte-clefs pour portable avec un petit oiseau jaune comme figurine. D'ailleurs cela me rappela un oiseau que j'ai connus. Nous étions sur le point de partir pour aller dans un autre endroit, mais Alaude appela Giotto-nii, donc nous avons fait un arrêt. Arrivé au manoir de style traditionnel d'Alaude, on entra et nous nous fîmes amener dans le salon.

« Je suis content que tu es pu venir Giotto » dit Alaude apparaissant dans un kimono noir et nous regardant de ses yeux bleu glaçant. La première fois que je l'avais rencontré j'avais quatre ans, il m'avait regardé de ses yeux glaçant et en balbutiant des excuses je m'étais mis à pleurer. Il avait alors essayé de me remonter le moral en me chatouillant et en me lançant dans les airs. C'est à ce moment que je compris qu'il n'était pas méchant.

« Tsu-chan, bonjours » Je lui fis un signe de la tête mais il s'était approché de moi pour le porté comme Mukuro pour que je m'assoie sur lui. Si je devais dire qu'elle personne je préfère parmi les « gardiens » de Giotto je dirais Alaude. Il est très proche de Giotto-nii et il m'a appris différentes manières de combattre. Alaude salua Uni et Enma.

« Maintenant, nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses (regardant Giotto). Tsu-chan tu risques t'ennuyer ainsi que tes amis. Que dirais-tu que j'appelle mon frère ? » Suggéra Alaude tandis qu'il sonna à la cloche. Un homme ne costume arriva et il lui demanda d'aller chercher son frère. Je savais qu'il avait un frère mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Alaude me dit que je l'avais rencontré quand j'avais quatre ans, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Alors que nous attendons, Alaude m'a demandé comment était l'école et si s'était intéressant.

« Hmmm » La réponse peut constructive ne plut gère à Alaude et à Giotto-nii qui n'arrêtait pas de me chatouiller. C'est quoi cette manie ? Je me sentais sourire mais finalement je m'en empêchai en entendant la voix familière que je n'ai pas réellement envie d'entendre un Dimanche.

« Herbivores ? »

Je levai les yeux et vit Hibari portant un kimono violet. Son visage montrait son étonnement à ma grande surprise mais je n'y fis pas plus attention puisque j'essayais de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui étaient irréguliers. Hibari est vraiment beau avec son kimono. Je regardai Alaude et lui posa une question.

« Hibari est ton frère ? »

Alaude hocha la tête positivement. Je me levai déclarant que je rentrais à la maison, Enma et Uni était sur le point de me suivre mais Alaude me tira par le bras. « Pourquoi tu pars Tsu-chan ? » Je m'extirpai de son étreinte mais il me rattrapa le bras plus fort. « Reste ». Finalement je n'eus pas le choix… Enma, Uni et moi suivions donc Hibari qui nous menait à sa chambre. La tension contenu dans l'air se faisait de plus en plus lourd, c'est pourquoi Uni et Enma tentèrent de démarré une conversation qui fut un échec. Je m'assis en dehors de la chambre, préférant regarder le lac qui se trouvait devant.

« Herbivores »

Il devait surement me parler puisque je sentais tous les regards sur moi. Alors sans le regarder je lui dis

« C'est Tsunayoshi Sawada. Et je mange de la viande. »

« Tsunayoshi, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? »

« Non, d'après Alaude je t'aurais rencontré étant jeune. » Répondis-je toujours en ne le regardant pas. Puis soudainement un oiseau jaune gazouillant volait vers nous. Au fur à mesure qu'il se rapprochait je pouvais entendre que ce n'étais pas des gazouillis mais des paroles.

« Tsunayoshi ! Tsunayoshi ! »

Il se posa doucement sur ma tête comme si c'était normal. _Il ressemble à_ ... Je sortis mon téléphone portable et regarder alors le pendentif que je venais d'acheter. _Tsunayoshi! Tsunayoshi! Ne, Kyo-kun, comment sait-il mon nom. Peut-être parce qu'il t'aime. Je pris l'oiseau dans mes bras alors qu'il gazouillait à nouveau mon nom.__A-t-il un nom, Kyo-kun? Kyoya secoua la tête. Je froncis les sourcils. Alors pourquoi pas Hibird ? Vu que c'est toi qui as choisis le nom, je suis d'accord. Je souris à Kyoya et caressa l'oiseau appelé Hibird._

« Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Hibird ? » Demandais-je sachant tout de même qu'il n'y aurait pas de réponse. Je pivotai ma tête vers Hibari qui me regardait. « Et je t'appelais Kyo-kun » Il hocha la tête positivement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne me rappel de rien le concernant. Hibari-san. « Sais-tu pourquoi je ne me souviens que d'Alaude mais pas de toi ? »

« Un jour tu étais monté dans un arbre et tu refusais catégoriquement de descendre. Je te disais que c'était dangereux mais tu ne m'écoutais pas. Malheureusement, la branche sur laquelle tu étais assis n'a pas supporté ton poids et a rompu. Tu saignais énormément. On t'a emmené à l'hôpital pour qu'ils te fassent des points de sutures. Lorsque tu t'es réveillé tu ne te souvenais plus de moi. Alaude m'a dit que c'était parce que tu étais en colère contre moi. »

« Ce qui explique pourquoi je sens mon sang bouillonnés dès que je te vois » Je le regardai, celui-ci hocha de la tête. « Tu n'as pas à te sentir triste, c'est de ma faute. » Hibari marchait vers moi pour s'accroupir à quelques centimètres de moi. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais faire en sorte que tu retrouves la mémoire » Alors que Enma et Uni s'était tourné à cause d'un bruit, Hibari me déposa un baiser sur le front. La réaction de mon corps ne se fit pas attendre, je rougis comme pas permit. Hibari sourit et continua « La première chose sur la liste est que tu me nomme par mon surnom. » Je vis non-loin Giotto et Alaude marcher vers nous. Je courus vers ce dernier pour me cacher derrière lui.

« Tsu-chan ? » Giotto regarda Alaude. Ils levèrent le regard vers Hibari qui souriait légèrement. Il pivota vers sa chambre, Enma et Uni sortir de la chambre et me regardèrent. Je serais encore plus le kimono d'Alaude, enfouissant mon visage dedans. Qu'elle journée désastreuse !

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> : Voici la fin du Troisième chapitre de cette fiction. On apprend beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre ; Hibari est le frère d'Alaude . Hibari connaissait Tsuna quand ils étaient enfants . & Pleins d'autres choses. Il y a aussi l'apparition d'Hibird ;P. J'espère que la traduction vous à plut. Sur ce - Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/journée & A la prochaine !

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme** :

Azulia : Effectivement le chapitre était arrivé en retard mais celui-ci encore plus xP. Personnellement je haie Haru xD. Bisous 3

Merci à tous les autres lecteurs qui suivent cette traduction et qui laisse des commentaires :)


	4. Being Sick isn't All that Bad

**Why Won't You Smile?**

_._

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Akira Yamano

**Note :** Je suis désolé de cette longue absence. Dans moins d'une semaine commencerons mes épreuves de bac du coup je révise pour mon bac blanc Français - Histoire/Géographie. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'occuper de la traduction de la fiction. Mais j'ai profité d'une pose dans les révisions pour traduire ce chapitre. Ceci est, je le rappel, une traduction de la fiction ; _Why Won't You Smile?_

Sur ce **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p>Chapitre quatre -<p>

La journée d'hier fut horrible. Pendant toute la journée je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à Hibari. Même dans mes rêves il était présent avec un sourire narquois sur ces lèvres. Je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi à cause de cela. La, j'attendais la venu de Linda qui devait nous conduire, moi, Uni et Enma au Lycée. Cependant, je ne me sens pas terriblement bien aujourd'hui. Lorsque nous avons fait monter Enma et Uni, j'essayais de ne pas me faire trop remarquer afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas. Surtout Uni. Dès que j'ai un petit peu de fièvre une que je tousse parce que j'ai avalé de travers, elle pense que je vais mourir. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'ai été malade quand j'étais petit et j'avais faillit aller à l'hôpital alors depuis cette fois-là, elle s'inquiète pour le moindre rhume.

« Bonjour Tsu-chan. » Dit Enma et Uni à l'unisson.

« Bonjour, Enma, Uni. »

Ils sourirent et on a commencé notre conversation quotidienne. Je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qu'ils disaient à cause d'un mal de tête présent. Mais je fis un signe de tête pour faire comprendre que je suis la conversation. Puis nous sommes arrivés devant le lycée, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'étais déjà aux casiers pour échanger mes chaussures de villes pour mes chaussures spécialement utilisé dans le lycée. Au moins cette fois j'ai croisé Hibari sans qu'il n'y est un contact visuel, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'avait souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je l'avais sentit sourire. Je frissonnai en ayant une vision d'Hibari sourire avec son habituel sourire narquois.

« Tsu-chan ! » Cria Uni. Je me retournai et vu mes deux amis un peu plus loin_. Ah-_ Je l'es avait oubliés.

« Désolé, Enma, Uni. J'ai avancé plus vite sans m'en rendre comte. Croisé Hibari dès le matin m'énerve. »

Enma et Uni se regardèrent silencieusement puis mon ami déclara. « Hibari-sempai n'était pas devant le portail du lycée ce matin… »

_Héé Meeeerde !_

« Est-ce que ça va Tsu-chan ? »

« Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste l'habitude…» Uni hocha la tête mais Enma lui me regardait fixement. Je sais très bien que Uni est plus facile à tromper que Enma. C'est comme si il lisait dans mes pensées. Après tout, c'est un peu pour ça qu'il est mon meilleur ami. Du coin de l'œil je vis Haru et Kyoko et … Hana-san. Hana-san était la première à m'apercevoir, elle me regarda comme d'habitude.

« Bonjour Haru. Kyoko. Hana-san. »

« Tsuna, Bonjour ! » Dirent Kyoko et Haru à l'unisson.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'appelle pas simplement Hana ? » Demanda celle-ci. « Je suis désolé Hana. » Elle me regarda et soupira puis finalement tourna sa tête loin de moi. « Je préfère Hana-san. » _Ahh les Femmes._

« Yo, Tsuna ! » Cria Yamamoto, qui venait non loin derrière Kyoko et les autres. Il arrivait, un sourire aux lèvres, pendant un moment, je me suis dit que ma fièvre devait s'être baissée. Yamamoto changea ses chaussures de villes pour des chaussures spécialement utilisées quand on est au lycée. Il s'approcha et soudainement son visage changea d'expression.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Tsuna ? Tu a l'air différent »

Accompagnant ses paroles il plaça sa main gauche sur mon front et méditait sur la chaleur prévenant de celui-ci. Après un certains temps, il hocha la tête et sourit faiblement.

« Tsuna, tu a une forte température »

_Naaaan ! Fallais pas le dire à haute voix_ ! Maintenant Uni et Haru paniquaient en me posant des tonnes de questions alors que Yamamoto riait. Enma vint me chercher et tous m'accompagnèrent ou plutôt me poussèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Et me voilà, là, dans un lit avec un thermomètre dans la bouche et un gant mouillé sur le front. Ma fièvre agrémenté du chaos provoqué par mes amies m'on fait qu'obtenir un mal de tête important.

« Eh bien, si ce n'était pas le jeune maître. » Dit le médecin ou devrais-je dire Shamal. Shamal, âgé de 35ans et vieil homme coureur de jupons avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux de la même couleur est le médecin du lycée. Il est très bon dans ce domaine, mais il ne traite que les femmes, et … moi. Exceptionnellement parce que je suis de la famille Vongola. Mettant de côté sa dépendance à courir après les femmes, Shabel est un homme bon, si aucune femme n'est autour de lui.

« Bonjour Shamal. » Shamal assis sur un tabouret situé à côté du lit prit le thermomètre de ma bouche. Il fredonna et se rendit devant un placard. Il prit un médicament et un verre qu'il remplit d'eau. Il se rassit sur le tabouret et me tendit se qu'il tenait dans la main. « Tiens, prends ceci et tu te sentiras mieux. Cependant je vais devoir appeler Giotto pour savoir si vous avez des médicaments. Pour le moment prends ça et dors. Quant tu te réveilleras, tu auras toujours mal mais pas autant. » Shamal était toujours à gauche de moi ainsi que mes amis sauf Hana-san.

« Tsu-chan, tu es sur que ça ira ? » Demanda Uni s'asseyant sur le siège de Shamal en lui tenant les mains. Haru bien sûr, protesta mais Kyoko la calma en disant que je n'étais toujours pas rétabli. Merci Kyoko !

« Je vais bien. Shamal va appeler Giotto-nii et d'ailleurs, si jamais j'ai besoin d'aide vous serez les premiers à le savoir. Okay ? » Uni hocha la tête, mais je pouvais voir clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir de la pièce.

« Je pourrais le surveiller pour vous. » Déclara une voix familière. C'était une voix profonde qui ressemblait à celle de Reborn et … Hibari. S'il vous plaît par pitié, faîte que ce ne soit pas Hibari. La porte s'ouvrit et vint le Dieu de la Mort… Kyoya Hibari.

« Hibari-san » Uni me regarda puis se retourna vers Hibari. Elle ne va pas… « Prend soin de lui » Elle l'a fait. Elle s'inclina et se le va du siège. Avant de partir elle me déclara « Bonne chance ». En fait, ce ne fut pas la seule à me le souhaiter, tout le monde avant de partir me souhaita bonne chance et que je me rétablisse vite. … Trahison ! Je me suis couché dès que Yamamoto sortit de la pièce, ainsi je pouvais éviter un quelconque contact visuel avec Hibari.

« Tsunayoshi. Tu a quelque chose à me dire parfois. Cela fait 10 ans depuis cet accident. » Il est vrai que cela fait déjà 10 ans de rancune. Et je ne me souviens même pas quelle était la discussion que nous avions eue. Quand j'étais sur le point de me relever, j'ai entendu Hibari soupirer « Gamin ».

« Je ne suis pas un gamin ! » Je protestais, en sortant vivement du lit mais ce fut une grave erreur. Ma tête se mit à me faire de plus en plus mal. Je me suis vite pris la tête entre les mains et me rassit sur le lit.

« Tu ne devrais pas crier. Tu fais monter ta fièvre »

« Comme si c'était de ma faute. »

Soudainement des pas ce firent entendre dans le couloir. Hibari se mis en garde, tonfas dans les mains. Ou il les met sérieux ? La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvra et la silhouette de Reborn apparut. Il marcha rapidement vers moi et me frappa légèrement la tête.

« Combien de fois je t'ai dit de rester à la maison quand tu est malade ! Tu a un corps faible et avec juste une fièvre tu peux aller à l'hôpital. » Cria Reborn, faisant augmenter la pression sur mon crâne. Reborn compris et fit claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement. Il sortit quelques pilules de sa poche et me les donna. « Après la réunion Giotto viendra te chercher pour te ramener à la maison pour la journée. » J'avalai les pilules et bu le reste de mon eau. Immédiatement la médecine fut effet et ma fièvre descendit. Reborn ébouriffa mes cheveux et me dit qu'il aurait aimé rester avec plus longtemps mais qu'il devait y aller.

« Tu est ami avec le bébé ? » Bébé ? Est-ce qu'il parle de Reborn ? « Reborn est plus âgé que toi Hibari-san »

« Il a une tétine » Déclara-t-il.

« C'est une longue histoire »

« Et aussi… » Hibari se pencha vers mon visage, la distance étant assez réduite. Il était tellement proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. « Pourquoi tu ne m'appellerais pas Kyo-kun au lieu de Hibari-san » Il souriait alors que je regardais par terre l'ignorant.

« Tu ne devrais pas ignorer les gens quand ils te parlent ». J'ai senti le bruit de la couverture et la respiration d'Hibari sur mon cou. Je voulais le pousser loin de moi mais la médecine m'avait rendu assez faible. Puis ma vision se fit floue et mon esprit fut prit d'un vertige. Merde... Les médicaments.

Je me réveillai et remarqua que j'étais dans ma chambre. Basculant la tête sur le côté je découvris Giotto-nii entrain de dormir.

« Giotto-nii ? » Murmurais-je. Il se réveilla, ouvrant les paupières. « Tu te sens mieux ? » Il plaça sa main sur mon front. Je me sentais mieux, beaucoup plus que quand j'étais à l'école mais pour une raison je n'arrivais pas à parler. Une fois changé, je mangea du porridge et pris mes médicaments. Regardant l'horloge je découvris qu'il n'était que 05h41. Je dormi de nouveau et de temps à autres je me réveillai. Cette fois il était 07h33, Uni et les autres étaient déjà là.

« Tsu-chan, ça va mieux ? » Demanda Uni. Elle se précipita à mes côtés et tenu mes mains. Haru se plaça également à mes côtés. Yamamoto était assis sur le bord du lit, quand à Kyoko et Ryohei ils étaient entrain de parler à leur frère et Knuckle. Cependant ils virent vite me voir avec Alaude, Dino, Reborn… 2 heures plus tard, tous mes amis partirent. Alaude restait avec moi le temps que Giotto-nii finisse son travail. Alaude joua avec moi aux jeux vidéo et on a bavardé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Cependant, je pouvais encore sentir la main d'Alaude toucher mes cheveux. Je déteste être malade mais quand je suis autour de mes amis et de ma famille alors être malade n'est pas si mal que ça.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes<strong> : Voici la fin du Quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines environ. J'espère que la traduction vous à plut. Sur ce - Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée/journée & A la prochaine !

**Réponses aux reviews anonyme** :

Bel-chan-x-frannie : Je suis contente que la traduction te plaise ;)

Vfamiglia : La voilà enfin xD

Azulia : Tu n'a pas à t'excuser :X C'est plutôt à moi de le faire vu cette loooongue absence ;X

Merci à tous les autres lecteurs qui suivent cette traduction et qui laisse des commentaires :)


End file.
